


Dropping By the Clocktower

by Batkate



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Embarrassment, F/F, Lesbians, Walking In On Someone, mostly starbat but could be considered timkon too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batkate/pseuds/Batkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: Tim Drake learns the importance of calling ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dropping By the Clocktower

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "Do Not Disturb"

“Are you sure this is going to be okay, Rob?” Kon asked.

“Of course it is,” Tim said as he held onto his friend’s neck. “O has the best research system in the whole League.”

“Yeah, but—” Kon said, getting his grip back on Tim before he accidentally dropped his teammate on the city, “Is it cool that we’re coming in unannounced?”

“Of course!” Tim said.

“Are you sure? You said this was her day off.”

“Look, we need this,” Tim said as they landed on the balcony, “Just trust me.” He punched in the code for the doors and led the way into the Clocktower.

“Hey Barb?” Tim called, seeing light in the kitchen, “The Titans and I are working a case and we really need—AHH!” Despite his well-trained reflexes, his hands didn’t go to his eyes nearly quick enough and he got a big eyeful of Princess Koriand’r of Tamaran. With only a t-shirt and socks on. At the refrigerator. Bending over.

“Oh, hello Red Robin,” the alien princess called, clearly noticing their presence, “Hello Superboy.”

“Hello Starfire,” Kon waved hello, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice, “Having a good evening?”

“Oh yes,” Koriand’r said, closing the refrigerator door, “It’s been a lovely night. We’re going to watch movies now.” She smiled and the whole room seemed to radiate with her mood. “But Barbara didn’t tell me we’d be having visitors.”

“She isn’t expecting us, Princess,” Kon said, still doing a good job not laughing while Tim was trying to not think too much about what they walked in on. It’s one thing to know someone is dating someone else … it’s another thing to see that someone else pantsless.

“Oh,” Kory said, her face falling, “If Oracle is needed, I can get Barbara—”

“No!” Tim said quickly, trying to get the image of a potentially naked Barb out of his head because he never ever needed that. “There is no need for that. We can figure it out on our own.”

“Yeah,” Kon said, tugging Tim towards the balcony by the elbow, “We wouldn’t want to impose. But you two have a fabulous night, okay?” He gave her an encouraging finger gun and wink.

“Oh, of course,” Kory said with a smile, winking back. She added, “I’ll tell Barbara you said hello!”

“You really don’t have to!” Tim said before practically jumping into Kon’s arms so they could get back into the air.

It took a few minutes of Tim trying to erase the last 10 minutes from his brain before he looked at his friend. Who was smirking.

“Not another word,” Tim grumbled.

“Not saying a thing,” Kon said. The grin stayed the rest of the night.


End file.
